


A Fresh Start

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Past Character Death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance- a fresh start- and the reader believes Benny is no exception.





	1. A Fresh Start Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

Spotting one of the most run down trucks you’d ever seen outside of Bobby’s junkyard, you sighed in relief.  _Finally_. Tracking down Dean’s friend had proven more difficult than anticipated; following his trail had taken you through three states and some very questionable rest stops. But you’d finally managed to find him, pulling into the parking lot of a nondescript roadside diner. 

Stretching sore limbs cramped from spending too many hours behind the wheel, you double checked the trunk of your car to make sure the cooler was stocked up. It was your macabre version of a gift basket, the white styrofoam brimming with chilled blood bags. Getting your hands on so many hadn’t been easy, but your ‘calling’ rarely was. Fortunately, the many years you’d spent helping wayward creatures get back on their feet and blend in with humanity had given you plenty of useful contacts, including several phlebotomists.

A bell chimed as you walked through the door, one of the waiters throwing a lazy ‘Welcome, come on in’ over his shoulder before hustling over to a waiting table. The place was fairly busy for mid-morning on a Tuesday, customers sitting about chatting or reading the newspaper, so it took a moment to find the man you were looking for. Spotting a burly man with broad shoulders and a salt and pepper beard who looked like he fit Dean’s description towards the back of the diner, you wound your way through the tables towards him.

Walking up just as he was ordering a coffee, you chimed, “Make that two, please.”

Sliding into the booth, you flashed the waitress- Molly- a winning smile. Jotting it down, she bustled off, leaving the two of you alone. Turning to your dining companion, you weren’t at all surprised to see him eyeing you with surprise and suspicion. Undaunted, you said, “I really hope your Benny Lafitte or this is gonna be really awkward to explain.”

“Who’s askin’?”

Introducing yourself, you frowned when his blank expression didn’t change. “Dean sent me- he was supposed to call and let you know I was looking for you.”

At that, he shifted in his seat, looking a little guilty. “I, uh, might’ve tossed my phone. When Dean said it was the end of the line, I didn’t really see much point in keepin’ it.”

Nodding in understanding, you were careful to keep any pity out of your expression. Though you’d just met the man, everything Dean told you about Benny had you guessing he wouldn’t appreciate it. Coughing delicately, you said, “Well, we’ll just have to see about getting you a new one then. That way I won’t have to track you down from here to Timbuktu if you need anything once you get settled.”

“Settled? Chere, you’re gonna have to back up a bit and explain just what Dean was supposed to tell me.”

“Dean asked me to get in touch with you- I’m something of a specialist. I help supernatural beings find their way in a human world. Folks who don’t want to make any trouble and just go about their lives, but don’t know where to get started…that’s where I come in. There’s an old safe house that Dean said you can use; they don’t use it very often now that they have that bunker of theirs. I already got in touch with one of my contacts to arrange keeping you supplied with…provisions…from the local butcher, so I hope you like cow and goat. Oh, that reminds me, I’ve got a cooler for you in my car, remind me to give it to you when we leave. And-“

“Now hold on just a minute there,” he cut you off. “Darlin’, not for nothing but I don’t know you from any stranger on the street. How do I know Dean really sent you?”

“You mean aside from the fact I know your name, and your,” you leaned forward to avoid being overheard, “dietary restrictions? Here, call him yourself.”

Fishing your phone out of your pocket, you scrolled through your list of contacts until you found Dean’s number. Pulling it up, you held the phone out to Benny expectantly. He reached out and took it from you slowly, still skeptical of your intentions. He hit ‘Call’, turning away to give himself a little privacy as the other line rang. While he was busy, Molly came back with your coffees.

You had a feeling it might take awhile to convince Benny you were on the level and ordered breakfast, figuring you might as well fill your empty stomach. You tried not eavesdrop, but Benny’s face was incredibly expressive, and you saw the way those rough edges softened when Dean answered the phone. Doctoring your coffee with plenty of cream and sugar, you waited patiently as they spoke, nails tapping against the ceramic mug as you glanced about the diner.

Benny hung up after several minutes, smiling faintly. You hid your own smile behind the rim of your coffee cup, taking the phone back when he handed it to you. He seemed like a completely different man after his talk with the hunter, blue eyes kinder and more open as he met your gaze. You waited expectantly for him to speak; people always had questions for you when they realized you genuinely wanted to help them. Benny was no different.

“So this is what you do for a livin’? Go around helping monsters?”

Frowning, you corrected him, “Not monsters- people. Just because you’re a vampire doesn’t make you a monster. Trust me, I’ve seen humans do a lot worse to each other.”

He made a noncommittal sound, clearly not wanting to start a debate on what constitutes humanity. “And Dean’s okay with you goin’ around with other mon- people like me?”

“How should I know? I don’t answer to the Winchesters. I’m doing this because I want to. Everyone deserves a chance at peace and stability.”

“You really believe that, don’t you?” Benny sounded almost amazed by your conviction. Shaking his head slowly, he chuckled. “Well, chere, you might be crazier than a rabid cat-”

“Hey!”

“-but I guess that’s just how hunters are; Lord knows Dean pulled some damn foolish stunts in Purgatory. And if you really are here to help, well, I’d appreciate it.”

You smiled at him. “Of course, Benny. But I’m not a hunter.”

Molly arrived with your food before he could respond, setting your plate down and topping off your coffee before checking to see if Benny wanted anything to eat. He declined, eyeing your curiously, and as soon as she was out of earshot, he asked, “If you’re not a hunter, than how’d you find yourself in the life?”

“Long story short, it was kind of an accident.”

“You gonna elaborate on that?” he asked when you went quiet.

Sitting back with a sigh, you steeled yourself against the memories, the old pain rearing it’s ugly head. Though you dreaded talking about it, part of you knew Benny wouldn’t really trust you if he thought you were keeping secrets. “My uh, my mom was bitten by a werewolf. She was always trying to help people, but one day she tried helping the wrong person; turned out they were a werewolf looking for to stir up trouble and…well. Anyway, she was able to keep pretty tight control over herself, just feeding off livestock and wild game, but hunters got wind of all the mysterious animal deaths and decided to investigate.”  

Pausing to take a long pull from your coffee mug, you glanced over and caught sight of the sympathy in Benny’s eyes, quickly looking away again. Clearing your throat, you continued, “They tracked us down. Mom, she- she tried so  _hard_  not to attack them, but they just wouldn’t leave us alone. One of ‘em got too close to me and…they never stood a chance. Mom knew that other hunters would come looking for revenge, so she bundled me up and we hauled ass. Didn’t stop running for years, always looking over our shoulders. All we wanted was to be left alone. And I realized that if we were just looking for some peace, maybe others were too.”

“And you’re mama?” he asked hesitantly after you fell silent again.

It took you a moment to respond. “We were doing a pretty good job of hiding until Mom slipped her chains one full moon and attacked a homeless man. She…she didn’t try to run anymore after that. Mom sent me away and let them come for her, told me to find others like her and help them. So that’s what I did.”

“Damn, darlin’, I- I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It was a long time ago.”

“Even so,‘s not my place to go pryin’.”

“Thank you. I like to believe some good has come of it. Once I got my bearings with a whole other world, I started dabbling in magic over the years- nothing serious, just the occasional spell or potion- and I’ve come across some pretty interesting spellbooks. After a little experimenting, I even found a potion that could help suppress a werewolf’s taste for human hearts. It doesn’t get rid of it altogether or cure the lycanthropy, but it’s a start.”

“If you don’t mind me askin’, how’d you fall in with Dean? He never mentioned being friends with a witch before.”

“One, I’m not a witch, not really, and two, I think ‘friend’ might be stretching it a bit,” you replied drily. “Dean and I have never really seen eye to eye before; he was always a shoot first, ask questions later kinda guy. It surprised the hell out of me when he asked me to look you up.”

“Yet you still said yes,” Benny pointed out.

“Well, yeah. I told you, it’s what I do. Besides, I know that Dean’s a decent guy deep down, despite his prejudice against non-humans. I knew his adoptive father, Bobby. He was one of the few hunters who didn’t think I’m a complete crackpot, and even steered me toward a few ‘cases’. He always spoke highly of the Winchesters, though I still tend to avoid hunters, for obvious reasons.”

He chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. Taking a sip of his coffee, he asked, “So what happens now? You mentioned something about a hunting cabin…”

“Mhmm. I’m not sure what kind of shape it’s in, but Dean said you were welcome to it. It’s pretty isolated, but there’s a town close enough to get supplies if you need to, and like I mentioned earlier, there’s an arrangement with the local butcher to keep you well-stocked. So- sound like something you’d be interested in?”

“Well hell, darlin’, I’m not quite sure what to say; I wasn’t exactly expectin’ this when I woke up. I’m afraid you caught me with my pants down, so to speak,” he said with a sort of helpless chuckle.

“Take your time, Benny, there’s no need to decide right now,” you reassured him, “that cabin isn’t going anywhere. Also…I didn’t bring it up to Dean, but I know others. I can put you in contact with them if you want, and they agree.”

“Others?”

“Vampires without nests,” you clarified. He went still, unable to keep the shock from his face. “Did you think you were the only one? Look, I know that it can be…difficult for a vampire all alone, and I just thought it might help you feel a little more like a part of the world.”

“That’s mighty kind of you,” he replied eventually, words catching in his throat. “I’d like that.”

“Don’t mention it. Now, I do have to mention that there is a price for my services.”

He was instantly wary once again. “Of course there is; shoulda known better than to think there wasn’t a catch.”

You rolled your eyes at his pessimism. “Oh relax, it’s not anything terrible. In fact, you’re already doing it.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“The one and only rule I have is no feeding on humans. Any slip-ups and I have to report it to one of the hunters willing to work with me. It’s the only way they’ll turn a blind eye to what I do.”

He relaxed, looking relieved. “Is that all? Hell, darlin’, you had me goin’ there for a minute. Didn’t Dean tell you I drink blood, not people?”

“He did,” you admitted, “which is why I don’t think it’ll be a problem for you. Between the butcher’s shop and wildlife, I’m not too worried. But I’m serious Benny- one strike and you’re out. They’ll bounce your ass back to Purgatory before you can blink.”

“I hear ya, loud and clear.”

Good humor returned, Benny took a drink of his coffee, blue eyes watching you over the rim. You polished off the rest of your breakfast, leaving only crumbs and a puddle of syrup. Benny chuckled when you sat back with a content sigh, belly pleasantly full. Grinning at him, you drained your coffee. “So, ready to get this show on the road?”

He nodded, turning the full force of that million watt smile on you before signaling to Molly. “Check, please.”


	2. A Fresh Start Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some news from Garth and a phone call from Dean has the reader eager to see Benny again

Cheeks sore from your broad smile, peals of delighted laughter burst free, unable to be contained in light of Garth’s news. “That’s fantastic, Garth! I’m so happy for the two of you- I know you’re gonna make wonderful parents. I’ll swing by to visit sometime. Give Bess and the pack my love.”

Saying your goodbyes, you hung up the phone, still grinning ear-to-ear. Garth had been one of your first hunter contacts and a dear friend. When he’d been bitten, you wasted no time seeking him out, willing to provide whatever aid he needed. Meeting Bess had been a stroke of good fortune, the second generation werewolf an enormous help as both of you worked together to help him adjust to his new…condition.

You’d never admit it aloud, but Bess reminded you of your mom, in a way. She adhered to the same code of harming no humans, choosing instead to live off of livestock and extra rare cuts of meat. Seeing her take care of Garth and coax him back from the brink had convinced you he was in good hands with her. It was completely unsurprising when they’d fallen for each other and got married, the two wolves almost nauseatingly in love. You couldn’t think of two people better suited for one another, or for parenthood.

The sound of your ringtone filled the air, your good mood souring a bit when you caught sight of the caller ID. With an exasperated sigh, you answered it, knowing he would just keep calling until you did. “What do you want, Winchester?”

“Hello to you too, princess,” came the sarcastic reply, “if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you didn’t want to talk to me.”

“Trust your instincts,” you mumbled, just soft enough for him to hear. “Dean, I’m busy so whatever it is, spit it out.”

“You never got back to me on Benny, and I was just checking to make sure there wasn’t any trouble.” He paused, clearly waiting for a response. When you didn’t answer, he heaved an exaggerated sigh. “So…you gonna fill me in or what?”

“What do you want me to say, Dean? Benny’s fine, all settled in safe and sound. I got him set up in that death trap you call a safe house- which, by the way, looked like it should’ve been condemned years ago before we fixed it up. It’s a good thing Benny’s the ‘do-it-yourself’ type.”

“He is?”

“Big time. It was actually pretty cute seeing his face light up when he saw the local Home Depot.”

“Well, son of a bitch,” Dean murmured to himself, chuckling faintly. “Anything else?”

“Like what?”

“How’s he…adjusting?”

You let out a gusty sigh, shifting in your seat. “As well as can be expected, I guess. I’m not gonna lie, Winchester, he was pretty hurt when you cut ties.”

“…he say that?”

“He didn’t have to; the man’s an open book once you learn the lingo. I’m surprised you didn’t know that, seeing as how you traveled together for a year.”

“It’s not like it was a stroll through the park, ya know. It was freaking Purgatory- we were elbow deep in monsters, fighting for our lives. That didn’t exactly leave a lot of time for small talk.”

“If you say so. Was that all?”

“Look, just tell me if he’s doing okay, would you please? Just for my own peace of mind?”

“I told you, he’s adjusting well, under the circumstances. His self control is astonishing, so I’m not too worried about that. Honestly, what has me most worried is his self imposed isolation. He doesn’t seem all too eager to open up to many people. Losing your friendship did a number on him, even if he won’t admit it out loud.”

“Damn it,” was the quiet response.

“You’re not surprised, are you? You’re the only real friend he’s got topside, and you bailed on him. I know you had your reasons, I get that, but you can’t really be surprised he might feel a little betrayed.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

You could practically feel the weight of his exhaustion with those few words. Word on the street was the Winchesters were caught up in something big- again- and you couldn’t help feeling a twinge of sympathy for the man. Softening your tone, you said, “Look, Benny’s a smart guy…he knows you’re still looking out for him. You sent me, after all. If you really didn’t care, you wouldn’t have bothered sending help, and he understands that.”

“You really think so?”

“I do.” You hesitated a moment, unsure if you should continue, but plowed on. “Look…if Benny says it’s okay, I can give you his new number. We got him a new phone to replace the burner he tossed. Sound good?”

Your offer clearly caught him off guard. “Sounds- sounds awesome.”

“Alright. I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks, princess. I mean it- thanks for everything.”

You flushed at the sincerity in his tone; it was unusual in your line of work, hearing thanks from a hunter of all people. “Just, uh, just doing my job.”

“Even so, I owe ya one.”

“Be careful or I may hold you to that,” you jokingly warned, hanging up the phone shortly after.

Stretching, you tossed your phone aside with a groan. It had been nearly a month since you’d left Benny at the cabin, making a few stops to check up on other ‘clients’ before heading home. Normally, it was a relief to be home again, your apartment providing a sanctuary from the strain of juggling clients in need of extra assistance and prickly hunters who looked down their nose at you.

But even though you’d only been back for a few days, the walls were beginning to press in on you, restlessness settling into your bones. Deciding that a hot cup of tea might settle your anxious mind, you brewed a cup while mulling over your conversation with Dean. The truth of the matter was you were more worried about Benny then you’d let on. After taking him to the safehouse, you’d taken a few days to help him fix it up and make it habitable. The time spent in his company had proven…educational, providing a lot of insight into his character.

Benny was a charmer, as your initial meeting at the diner had shown you, always ready with snarky comment or joke. But as you got to know him, you realized that charm hid a wealth of sadness; it was his mask, a shield to hide behind. Though he wasn’t as wary of you as he’d first been, there was no doubt in your mind he was keeping part of himself hidden away. Even when he would flirt outrageously, laying the honeyed words on thick as molasses, there was an air of restraint, as if he was keeping himself from getting too attached. You tried not to take it personally, having seen plenty others in his position, unwilling to form bonds lest they ‘fall off the wagon’ and end up in Purgatory. But there was no denying it stung a little, and you knew it was going to take a lot of work to get him to fully open up to you.

Settling on the sofa to sip your tea, you flipped mindlessly from one tv station to the next, too distracted to pay attention. Though you’d left the phone numbers of several other vampires with him, you were certain Benny hadn’t bothered calling any of them. The man was stubborn to a fault, and there was no way he was going to acclimate to living topside without help. Nails tapping against the ceramic mug, you debated your next step.

“To hell with it,” you muttered to yourself, plucking your phone up from where you’d tossed it on the coffee table. Scrolling through your list of contacts, you hit ‘Call’. It didn’t ring long before he picked up. “Hey Benny.”

“Well now, if that ain’t the voice of an angel,” he answered, a smile evident in his tone.

“Oh hush, you big ol’ flirt,” you chided with a laugh, pleased when it earned you a chuckle on the other end. “Whatcha up to?”

“Nothin’ much, chere, just tryin’ to get this fireplace working again before winter. I think there mighta been a few bird nests up in the chimney over the years, cuz I’m findin’ an awful lot of droppings.”

“Ew. Better you than me,” you teased, earning another laugh.

“And what about you, chere? I ain’t heard from you in a while- still busy makin’ your rounds?”

“Naw, I got home a few days ago, but I’m climbing the walls with boredom. There’s nothing to do here but laundry.”

There was a moment’s hesitation before he tentatively suggested, “Well, I wouldn’t say no to seein’ that pretty face again if you need to get out of there for a spell.”

There was no stopping your grin from spreading. “Yeah?”

“O’ course, I might end up puttin’ you to work,” he said with mock seriousness.

“Ugh, you really know how to show a girl a good time, Benny,” you shot back, laughing along with him. “I can be there in a few days, if that’s alright with you.”

“Wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t- a few days it is.”

“I’ll see you then.”

“Lookin’ forward to it, darlin’.”

Hanging up, you couldn’t stop smiling, nearly giddy with excitement. Dumping the rest of your now cool tea, you dug your suitcase from the bedroom closet and got busy packing, sorting through a dwindling pile of clean clothes. The cabin was a three day drive from your apartment, plus time to stop by a blood bank for a housewarming gift.

Meticulously packing what you would need, you didn’t dare examine your eagerness too closely. You were just visiting a client, checking up on him to see how he was adjusting to life in the modern age, that was all. So what if you loved to see those baby blues sparkle with humor? So what if the sound of his drawl made your pulse skip a beat? And so what if the loneliness he hid so well resonated with your own? He was a client, possibly a friend, and you had no business investing anything more into your interactions.

If you repeated it enough times, you might actually believe it.


End file.
